Chappy five:
Jude McLean, the host of Total Drama Elements, is seen walking in the forest. He has his pockets in his hands. "Hey there, viewers. It's just me, walking about in this forest. I just wanted to stroll in this forest for the first time." he says. He then sits on rock. "Anyway, I guess I should recap the last episode." he said. "Last time on Total Drama Elements, our teenagers had to compete in random mini games by dice throwing. It was awesome. Carissa and Ilex had a huge fight, including ripping off there tops and stuff. And Jake got owned by a girl in the cheese game." Jude laughed. "Yeah, good times. But in the end, the Insane Cats lost again. Sandy quit the challenge to try to get our black gangster man Keyonte out, but it turned out wrong, and she left. What will they have to go through now? Will anyone get serious injuries? Will Nelson get any more evil? Find out right here, right now, on... Total... Drama... Elements!" (Theme song plays) After the theme song, the scene is shown to be at the Rabid Dogs campsite. Ariel is shown sleeping in a tree safe and sound. Devon is shown drunk on a log, with seven beer bottles next to him. He is also holding one half broken one, empty of any alcohol. Jake is shown sleeping on the ground with nothing but his backpack for a pillow. Mordecai is shownsleeping against a tree. Squirrels are seen spiting in his hair. And Nelson is seen against another tree with a knife in his hand. They all then wake up. "Guys we should possibly make a better camp. I didn't sleep good at all." said Jake. He got up, and slipped on leaves. "Yeah, you're right." Nelson said. He then got up and started walking towards the woods. "Wanna come, Jake?" he asks. "Yeah, sure, I guess." said Jake. The two then walk into the woods. Jake has a backpack on with a wooden spear in his hands, and Nelson has his black backpack on, and has a dagger in his hands. Nelson breaks the ice. "So, Jake, do you maybe wanna... you know." he says. Jake looks at him. "I ain't gay, bro." he says. "No no no. Not that. I meant, do you possibly want to help each other in votes and such? Sooner or later, we're going to go to the elimination ceremony, and we may get screwed. But, if we stick together, we could seriously dominate. Also, Jing is in." Nelson proposes. "Yeah, sure bro." Jake says. The two then fistbumb. In the confessional, Jake is shown thinking. "I know he's a bad guy. However, I figured I could be a part of his little alliance for a while. Then, I'll try to get him voted off out of here. I mean, this place stinks already. We don't need know Russell Hantz running around here on top of that." Nelson is shown in the confessional. He is seen digging through his black backpack. "Yeah. Jake thinks he's the bomb, but in reality, he's nothing but a loser who wants to become famous. This is my game, and I'll eliminate anyone." The two are seen walking through the forest, picking up stuff that can be seen as useful; wood, tall leaves, and more. "So, who do you think we should get out?" Jake asks. Nelson thinks for a moment. "I don't know. Guess we'll just have to see after the challenge." The scene changes to the girls waking up, clearly uncomfortable with the new changes of new cabins. Brooklyn gets up, and a crack is heard in her back. She walks slowly, and then gets her balance back up. She starts making some kind of shelter with wood. "What are you doing?" asks Jing, rubbing her back. "Hey, if I'm gonna live on this show, I'm going to do it my way." Brooklyn says. She then starts building a wooden tent, big enough for her and her female teammates. Carissa woke up and stretched for a moment. "I agree. Might as well be in good shape so we don't lose challenges to those lame Insane Cats." Abby got up and got her saxophone. "I'll start building shelter for me." she says. Jing then looks at them. "Shouldn't we be making a fort together. We are a team, and we will be for some time." she says. Carissa and Brooklyn looked at each other. "Good idea!" they all say. They then start running off to get some supplies. The scene changes to the Insane Cats in a cave. They are seen with seven jugs of water. "This water is so... cold!" Annie begins. "I can't believe you snuck into the kitchen, Keyonte!" Keyonte nodded his head. "Natrual talent." he says. In the confessional, he is shown drinking some water from a cup. "So, I went and stole some cold water. We were about to die of thrist. It ain't no big deal, brah." The contestants continued drinking. "Nice job, man." Bryce says. "Just curious, what was Samson doing?" Keyonte thought for a moment. "He was just, cutting himself." he confirms for Bryce. Everyone looks at him. "How sad," Caty says, looking sad for a moment. "Oh well. I'm sure he'll get stuff figured out, right? It's possible!" William R. is shown in the confessional. "I'm still trying to get Phoebe to like me. But girls these days are so complicated." he says. Outside, William R. is shown scooting towards Phoebe. "Hey, baby. You know what element you are on the perodic table?" he asks. "What?" she asks, blushing. "The F.E. And that's iron and fire, which is hot, just like yourself." he said. Phoebe took him by the shirt and dragged him out of the cave to talk with him in the woods. "What gives?" she asks. William R. looks around. "Do you maybe wanna, go out on a date or study the sky or something?" he asks. Phoebe blushes. "Well, yeah sure." she says. The two then hug and walk back to the cave, only to find no one else sitting there. "Want to make out?" Phoebe asks. Phoebe and William R. go behind a rock and start kissing. The scene changes to all the campers at the mess hall, sitting at there tables. They were served what look liked brown mush. Samson served everyone, and they looked at the rather questionable meal. "What is this crap?" Abby asks with her saxophone right next to her. "Breakfast." Jude said. "Nah, seriously, and even I don't know what that is." Jude says. Samsom interrupts them. "It's horse ear, dog tail, sneaker laces, cold nine day old ham, topped off with rotten pepper juice, soda tops, and parts of old cereal boxes. And then some moldy hard mashed potatoes to top if all off." Mordecai throws up right over to Ilexs head. "Watch it, super nerd!" she says. "Don't we get a drink or anything good for a change?" Floyd asks. "Well, excuse me pop star." Samson said. "I forgot." He ran out to the gutters, got enough gutter water for one cup, and ran back in and gave the cup to him. "Enjoy." he said. Floyd took the cup, drank it, then got out of his seat. He ran, but ended up throwing up on Ilex. "You freaks!" Ilex yells. She then goes to get washed off. Everyone looks at Floyd, who sits down. "It's been a great morning." he says. Jude laughed. "Well, I see you guys can't stand each other. So, I loved the challenge we've planned. Today, we've planned a bonding challenge, sort of." "Oh crap." Phoebe says. A growl is heard from outside by an animal. Everyone freaks out. "What was that?" Bryce asks scared. "Sounded like animals from AnimalForest, a game online." said Jake. Jude went outside, to find a giant cougar. He then shot it with a dart. "Thanks a lot, Jim. We were supposed to wait until tonight!" he said. "Thanks a lot." Everyone then walked outside. "You brought a giant cougar?!?!?" Jake yelled. "Sweet!" Jude laughed. "Yeah. Hey, today is Friday the thirteenth! So, we've planned a spooky challenge! This will make you wet your pants with pee! You're eyes will get bloodshot. You'll--" "... get bored?" Jing asked. Jude took out a sign and wrote something on it. He showed it to the camera. It read "PG-13" on it. "That's right. This episode is rated PG-13 for violence and most likely blood." he said. "Today's challenge is awesome. You guys will have to defend yourselves from these mutated cougars! Doesn't matter how. They will try to eat and catch you. If you get caught and they bring you to there cave, you're out!" "... How bad are they?" Brooklyn asks. Jude grins. "Oh intern!" he shouts. An intern came up, looking scared. "Nick, please go demonstrate how bad they are." Jude says. Nick the intern walks closer to the cougar. The cougar knaws at him and claws his flesh. Blood went everywhere. "Oh my God, they killed Nick!" Mordecai said. "You jerks!" Nelson also comments. Two interns took Nick away to get medical help. "He'll be fine." Jude comments. "When does the challenge start?" asks Ilex. "It is one o'clock now. We'll release the cougars at nine, so it's dark. You have eight hours to get ready, because you're forbidden from being at your campsites after nine, or you'll be eliminated from the entire game forever. So, get whatever you need, and good luck!" Jude said. "We'll make a call at three pm, five pm, and eight pm to ensure time. See ya!" Jude said. He took a jet pack and tried to fly, but ended up flying right into the window to the mess hall. "Ouch!" he said. The camera then went to the Insane Cats in there cave. They were preparing. "Ok, we're gonna need some food and water." Ilex said. "We have six jugs of water left. If we run out, we can get it from the lake." "I know another place where jugs are." Keyonte sarcastically said about Ilex. Annie was making a backpack with grass. "If you tie these tight, they work as backpacks." Annie said, finishing hers. She stuffed some berries and nuts in it, along with a razor for protection. Bryce had a backpack from when he arrived in episode one. He stuffed a dagger in it, along with a pillow. Keyonte did the exact same thing. William R. looked at the jug of water. He lifted it up, only for it to fall on him. "I'm stuck!" he said. Phoebe lifted it up, and grabbed William R. "Focus honey!" she said. "Honey?" Caty asks. "I love honey!" "You guys going out?" Floyd asks. "Congratulations!" he says. "Yeah, yeah." Ilex says. They then continue packing up for there quest. As they do this, the scene cuts to the Rabid Dogs, who are also preparing. "Alright team. We're gonna need a lot of protection! Knives, spears, and more." Ariel says. "Trust me. I've lvied in the wild. So everyone, let's just go nuts with weapons!" Ariel says. He then throws a spear, only for it to hit a rock and break. "Dang." Everyone was seen making there own weapons. Abby making a knife, with Ariel making his fifth sharpened wooden spear. Brooklyn was making a bow. Carissa was making a wooden katana. "How'd you make that thing?" Mordecai asks. "Sharpen it." Carissa said. "I have a knife, duh." Devon was seen with a bowie knife, partly used already. He was trying to sharpen it, with little progress. Jake was seen with a Swiss army pocket knife. Jing was seen with a traditional Chinese sword. "This belongs to my family with great honor, so I'm gonna kill wild mutations as protection." she said. Mordecai was seen with a wood spear, only for it to break in half. "Two spears!" he said. Nelson was seen with his Fairbairn-Skyes Fighting Knife. He was practicing with it. "Looks like another win for us." he said. The loudspeaker was then heard, with Jude on it. "It's five right now. Four more hours!" "Hey, where's our three call?" Jing asked, but the loudspeaker went silent. The camera went to Insane Cats still preparing. They were getting ready to defend themselves. William R. was in the corner, scared. "Hey, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked. "I'm just scared of cougars." William R. said. Phoebe hugged him for moral support. Keyonte laughed. "He's probably the first one to go." he joked. Keyonte then went outside, and he went back in. "Yeah, we'll be fine." Camera went to interns putting weapons on the ground near a circle. The weapons were knives, katanas, shields, spears, slingshots and more. There were also seventeen golden circles. "This is gonna be great!" said Jude. Jude turned on the loudspeaker. "Attention contestants. We have weapons over here! Knives and stuff. All guarenteed to protect you! However, be aware of some traps. You guys can come, but you don't have to. See you here, if you're not a chicken!" Nelson was seen in the Rabid Dogs camp. "I'm going! We need a lot more, so who's coming as well?" he asks. Ariel gets up and runs out of the site to go get them. Devon gets up. "I can, what else is there to do?" he asks. Jake shrugs his shoulders and gets up. "Come on, cookie dough. You're the fattest, so you're the one who's gonna protect us." Devon said to Mordecai. Mordecai gets up. "I'm only two hundred sixty seven." he says. The others laugh. The scene cuts to the Insane Cats. "Us men should go." Keyonte said. "Why should just men go?" Annie asked, offended. "Because, we want to protect yo, homes, know what I sayin'?" he says. The girls then sit back down and sharpen wood. In the confessional, Keyonte is shown with a disgusted face. The camera goes to the five men of Rabid Dogs walking in the forest. Devon is drinking. He finishes his bottle, breaks it, and puts it in his backpack as a weapon. "Smart, bro." Jake said. Nelson gets out a knife. "I think there may be something we may gotta fight off." he said. Everyone gets a sharp weapon out. Devon continues to drink his beer. "You know, this knife fighting stuff reminds me of a knife fight I saw once." "Where?" asks Mordecai. "My aunt and uncle's wedding." he says. Nelson then chuckles softly. "What's funny, jokester?" Devon asks. "Dude, your family sounds screwed up." Nelson asks. "I mean, I'm not making fun of you or anything, because let's face; I'm from a Spanish family living in the ghetto, but the idea of a knfie fight in the family makes me laugh." Devon rolled his eyes. "Oh haha." he says. The guys then notice Ariel isn't with them. "Where's the insane dude?" Jake asks. No one knows. Scene cuts to Insane Cats men walking in the forest. Bryce starts a conversation. "Hey, guys, wanna hear a joke?" "Yeah, sure." Floyd says. "Ok, so a guy gets called a pedophile by his girlfriend." Bryce says. "The guy says, 'That's a big word for a ten year old'." he says. Everyone then laughs at the joke. "Nice." William R. says. Floyd looks at a vine and takes it down. "Hey, I think I see the circle of weapons from here." he says. The others then run in the direction he was pointing. "And we found it!" says William R. "Now how are we gonna get the weapons?" he asks. They all think for a moment. The scene then cuts to the Rabid Dogs. "Hey, is that it up there?" Mordecai asks. Everyone then runs, and sees it. "Be quiet, the Insane Cats are on the other side." Nelson says. They all duck and hide in the bushes. However, Ariel is shown outside getting a knife from the circle and running back to the Rabid Dogs campsite. Jake looks around. "There is no traps. He got off without a scratch!" he says. Nelson looks at him. "Alright, let's wait a few minutes to see if there is anything. If there isn't anything in five minutes, we'll go!" Bryce is shown looking at the Rabid Dogs. "Why aren't they going?" he asks. Everything is then seen, with the Rabid Dogs and Insane Cats waiting for the other to go. "These people won't go!" Mordecai says. The scene changes to the women of Rabid Dogs in there cave sharpening stuff and getting food and berries. "So... girls... what do you think of the guys? Like, do you think they're crushing on anyone or anything?" Brooklyn asks. Carissa laughs. "Jake is on me. It's actually kinda pathetic and cute at the same time." Jing laughs. "No, but I know Nelson isn't. He has a girlfriend, Kristy, at home he said, remember. And Devon can't, because he's an adult." "What about Mordecai?" Abby asks, fixing her saxophone while working on a spear. The other girls thought for a moment. The scene then changed to the girls of the Insane Cats working on getting everything else ready. Ilex looked around and snickered. "So, girls, I was thinking, we should be an alliance and take the boys down." Caty laughs. "We always were." She then hugs everyone tightly. The camera goes back to the men, who are still waiting for the other to go. "To hell with this. We're going!" Nelson said. Devon, Jake and Mordecai then got up with Nelson and went to get the weapons. The Insane Cats also went at the same time, making a battle. Devon, in the confessional says, "I can fight pretty well while sober. Natrual talent. From years at a ghetto school, and from living in my family. Everyone in the Walker family knows how to fight." Outside, cougars start running out. Keyonte then jumps on top of one and stabs it to death. "Fresh meat!" he yells, dragging it. Nelson and Bryce go to one katana and end up fist fighting. "It's mine Dustin Believer!" Nelson says. Nelson then shoves Bryce down, kicks him in the teeth, takes the katana and runs. Jake and William R. go for the same knife, but end up crashing into each other. Devon and Keyonte are fighting. Devon and Keyonte both have a knife. Devon then cuts Keyonte under his eye. Keyonte tries to cut Devon with a knife, but Devon blocks it with his knife. Devon then makes Keyonte slip. "Give it up slave!" he says. Devon then cuts Keyonte once more and runs off. Rabid Dogs make it back to there campsite. Nelson dumps his backpack. "We got six knives, two spears, some cheese, bandages, four katanas, and some water!" Carissa looks at him. "Why do you guys have scars already?" she asks. "No reason." the five boys all say at once. The loud speaker was heard. "It's eight o' clock. Be at the front in forty minutes!" he says. Brooklyn looks at the supplies. "Time to finish this and get everything ready." she says. "Nelson and Devon already had knives before, so everyone gets one, and I'll take an extra, because I'm really good." Devon laughed. "I can take the extra one. Mine's rusted. Plus, I doubt you can fight for your life, which is what we'll be doing." Mordecai agreed. "He's right. Plus, Devon can fight. He beat Keyonte up! Keyonte's black!" he said. "We black people are born with fighting skills." The camera goes to the Insane Cats. "What'd we get?" Annie asks, excited. Floyd pours out his backpack. "We got four knives, eight katanas, two nuts, a dagger, and three axes." "Can I have an axe?" Ilex asks. "I'm good with axes." "Alright, calm down." Bryce says. "Everyone but Keyonte and William R. gets katanas. They'll take an axe, and I will too! You four girls get knives, and Floyd gets the dagger. There, now we're even." Phoebe looks outside. "What's our strategy?" she asks. "Simple. We'll be at the circle at the front of the arena. The cougars will be released, and then we run like hell! We'll met up by here. Not in here, but by here! We'll then find somewhere to camp for the night." "Sounds good." said Ilex. "Now, we have everything, let's go!" The scene switched to the seventeen campers on the golden plates in a circle. Jude was seen on his jetpack. "Well, I guss we're ready. It's dark out, and good luck. Remember, that this challenge will go on as long as needed. There will be no breakfast or lunch or anything until one person is remaining! Good luck!" said Jude. A bell rang, and cougars were released. Too many to count. Everyone ran off in a different direction. However, cougars managed to get Abby, Caty, Floyd, Jing, Phoebe and William R. while everyone else made it to the forest. Jake was shown running with Nelson. The two rested by a lake. "Should we go find the others?" asks Jake, panting. "No. They'll find us." Nelson said. "Let's find some kind of ditch or something to sleep in." he said. The two then walked off, only to find Devon sleeping on a rock, hungover. Jake picked him up and they continued walking. Scene changes to Annie, Bryce and Keyonte running from the cougars. Keyonte looked up at the stars. "Who caught?" he asks. Annie thought for a moment. "I saw William R. and Caty get caught, and there's probably some others." Bryce looks at her. "Floyd got caught and someone else also, but I can't remember who else." he said. The three then fell into a hole. "What the heck is this?" Annie asks. "Someone must've planted these as a trap!" Scene cuts to Carissa and Mordecai running in the dark with there backpacks and weapons. Brooklyn and Ariel were with them. "Where do you think the others are?" Brooklyn asks with concern. "If we knew, we'd be going somewhere specific." said Carissa, sarcastically. "We should try to find the other four." "Four?" Mordecai asks. "Yeah, four. Abby and Jing were caught by the cougars." Ariel tripped. "Let's camp here. We'll find them in the morning." Scene cuts to Ilex walking in the woods by herself. "Hello?" she says. A cougar was then heard and seen behind her, growling. "AAAAHHH!" Ilex yells. She turns, and her axe cuts the cougar in the neck. It's blood poured out on the ground. "This challenge is the only fun one we've had." Ilex says in the confessional. The camera went to Nelson, Jake and a hungover passed out Devon, who was on Jake's shoulders. They were tired and looking for a place to rest. "Hey, here's a big log we can rest in," Nelson said. "Let's rest in here." "Cool solution, bro." said Jake. Jake put Devon down next to him. He got out his pillow and blanket, and layed down. Nelson looked at him. "Can I get some covers?" he asked. Jake then gave him some of his blanket. "Thanks." Nelson said. They then heard a noise. "Get your knife out." Nelson said. They then walked out, only to find the other six member who haven't been taken by the cougars Brooklyn looked at the log. "Good thinking. It's raining and we're all around wood. Great idea!" "There ain't lightning, so nothing will happen smart one." Carissa said. She, along with Mordecai went inside. Ariel went on top. "Whatever." Brooklyn said, going inside the giant log. The scene then changed to Annie, Bryce and Keyonte hiding in bushes, looking at the a stream. "Let go!" Keyonte said. The three went to go get a drink from the stream, only to see two cougars on the other side of the stream. Bryce screamed. He shot one in the eye, but the other cougar took Bryce in its mouth and ran off. Annie got scared. Annie and Keyonte walked off. The scene changes to Ilex, who was sitting in a tree. She has a bow and an arrow in her hand. She is keeping a watch for any cougars. She is eating berries slowly. "C'mon, please let this challenge end soon." she said. All of a sudden, the sky lit up. The Total Drama theme was heard. "Da na na na na nana na. Da na na-" Jake starts singing, only to be kneed in the groin by Brooklyn. The Total Drama theme finished. Pictures were shown in the sky. It showed Caty, Floyd, William R., Phoebe, Jing, Abby and finally Bryce were shown in the sky. "I guess that's the order the cougars got them." a scared Annie said. Her and Keyonte were in a ditch, and were above some trees. "We'll be fine. We'll find some stuff tomorrow, kay?" Keyonte says. Annie then agrees, and they go to sleep. The scene then changes to the Rabid Dogs. Carissa was lying down. "Yeah, let's get some rest for tomorrow, cause' this girl needs her beauty sleep!" she said. Everyone else agreed, and they fell asleep. As everyone fell asleep, there wasn't a lot of commotion. Everyone was getting rest. Mordecai woke up. He saw no one was awake. He grabbed a knife, looked outside, and took a pee. A cougar, however, appeared behind him. Mordecai finished, turned around, and screamed. The cougar then pushed Mordecai down, took the knife and ate it. The cougar then ate Mordecai and ran off. "What was that?" Brooklyn asks, scared. Everyone but Devon looks out the log with only there heads. "Alright. Mordecai is gone." said Nelson. "We're gonna have to be more careful." Scene then showed Jude McLean, resting on a chair outside. Two interns were fanning him. Jude woke up. "And eight have been caught!" he says. The sun then rises, and everyone starts to wake up. The camera goes to Ilex, who wakes up, only to fall out of her tree. "This place sucks!" she says. She gets up. "Better start looking for the useless teammates." Annie and Keyonte are seen keeping an eye out for the mutated cougars. Keyonte then some berries out. "Hungry?" he asks. Annie only takes a few berries. "Thanks." she says. The two then are still hunting, only to find the Rabid Dogs camp near them. "I have an idea." said Keyonte. Keyonte lit his wooden spear on fire, and shot it at a tree, causing a small fire. "Run." he said. Annie and him ran before the Rabid Dogs saw them. In the confessional, Keyonte is shown laughing. "The plan was to create a forest fire so the cougars would go to it!" Annie laughs. "I'm not a fan or forest fires, but thatw as a great strategic move." she said. The Rabid Dogs are then seen. They are trying to find some water to put it out with. "Where's some damn water?" Devon said. Ariel then saw Devon's beer and poured it on the fire. Devon punched Ariel. "I'm gonna die now!" said Devon, freaking out. A cougar then came. Two more came, followed by four more. "Oh man." said Carissa. The cougars went to attack. All seven of them. Three cougars got Jake, then Carissa, followed by Ariel. Nelson shot the forth cougar in the heart, while Devon sliced the fifth head off. The sixth and seventh cougars ran away. "Ok, so, it's me, Nelson and Brooklyn." Devon announced.